talesoffandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Tales of Vesperia Original Soundtrack
Tales of Vesperia Original Soundtrack (テイルズ オブ ヴェスペリア オリジナル サウンドトラック) est sorti le 20 août 2008. Cet album est composé par Motoi Sakuraba et Hibiki Aoyama. Pistes Disque 1 #'Breaking Dawn' (出立の早暁) #: #'Trends of the World' (世界の趨勢) #: #'The Beginning' (物語のはじまり) #: #'Omen' (兆し) #: #'Unfulfilled Wish' (届かない願い) #: #'Time of Elegance' (優雅なひととき) #: #'Youthful Days' (青年の気ままな日常) #: #'Unforeseen Catastrophe' (予期せぬ危難) #: #'Furnace of War' (戦いの火蓋) #: #'Shouts of Victory' (勝利の叫び) #: #'A Pledge to the Sword and Armor' (剣と鎧に忠誠を) #: #'Unveiled Conspiracy' (暴かれた陰謀) #: #'Twitch of Time' (時局大きく蠢き) #: #'Ominous Omen' (凶気) #: #'Twisted Blades' (歪んだ剣光) #: #'An Unexpected State of Affairs' (招かれざる事態) #: #'Symphony of the Vesper' (明星の小夜曲) #: #'Carefree Journey' (気楽な旅路) #: #'Unfaltering Fortress' (不動の防壁) #: #'Flames of Confusion' (混乱の火種) #: #'Wavering Taboo' (揺らめく禁忌) #: #'All At Stake' この一戦に賭けて) #: #'Requiem of the Evening' (夕べの鎮魂曲) #: #'A Pleasant Scheme' (愉快な悪巧み) #: #'Miracle in the City of Blossoms' (花の街の奇跡) #: #'Brilliant Scholars' (華の調べ) #: #'Mages of the Shadow' (影の底の魔術師たち) #: #'Wrath of the Mage' (魔導士少女の不機嫌) #: #'1000 Year Slumber of the Blastia' (魔導器、千年の眠り) #: #'Beyond the Hills' (小高い丘を越えて) #: #'Around the World' (世界を巡る) #: Disque 2 #'Filled With Unease' (不穏満ちて) #: #'The Link' (絆'') #: #'Thrilling Sounds of Waves''' (波音に心躍らせて) #: #'Catastrophic Downpour' (廃墟濡らす雨) #: #'Evolution and Harmony' (美しき人々の進歩と調和) #: #'Oath of the Union' (団結の誓い) #: #'Forest of Tranquility' (樹々深く草静かに) #: #'Entering Ghasfarost' (突入！ガスファロスト) #: #'The Power of the Giant Fortress' (巨大要塞の威力) #: #'March of Brave Vesperia' (凛々の明星がゆく) #: #'Burning Fighting Spirit' (闘志もっと燃やして) #: #'Absolute Victory!' (完全無欠の勝利！) #: #'Dark Conspiracy and The Tower of Contraption' (凶漢の陰謀と機械仕掛けの塔) #: #'Set Sail' (軽やかに大海原蹴立て) #: #'Soothing Rays' (優しい陽射し) #: #'Nightmarish Reflection' (鏡に映る夢魔) #: #'Warriors of Flag' (戦士たちの旗の下に) #: #'Cave Dwelling Malice' (洞穴に潜む悪意) #: #'Troubling Trickle' (悩ましき水音のささやき) #: #'Sands of Arabesque' (黄砂のアラベスク) #: #'Nocturnal Blossom' (覇王樹の花の咲く夜) #: #'Staunch Opponent' (立ちはだかる強敵) #: #'Towards the Mirage' (蜃気楼の彼方に) #: #'The Duke' (デューク) #: #'Full Moon and The Evening Star' (満月と明星と) #:Thème original: BONNIE PINK #: #'The Saint' (聖哲なる者) #: #'Tragic Resolution' (悲壮なる決意) #: #'Fallen Manor' (背徳の宴しめやかに) #: Disque 3 #'Mountain of Desolation' (喪失の荒れ山) #: #'Judith, On Her Own' (ジュディス、孤独の肖像) #: #'Over the Horizon of Night and Day' (飛翔、昼も夜も越え) #: #'Radiant Life Fostering Light' (はなやぐ命、育む光) #: #'Drifting Ancient Civilization' (古い民は空を漂う) #: #'Empty Resonance of the Past' (うつろな昔日の残響) #: #'Assault on Heracles' (ねらわれた聖核) #: #'Passage of Time' (幾星霜も数えて) #: #'The Chase on Vast Open Waters' (海上の追撃) #: #'A Welcomed Turn of Events' (大逆転の好機) #: #'Advancing Menace' (ばく進する脅威) #: #'The Cannon Fires' (主砲発射、数秒前) #: #'Prophecy of Destruction' (破滅の予兆) #: #'Across the Devastating Aer' (吹き荒れるエアルの向こうに) #: #'Estelle in Despair' (エステルの絶望) #: #'Diamond Dust' (ダイヤモンドダスト) #: #'Dein Nomos' (宙の戒典(デインノモス)) #: #'Ambitions in Action' (セカイの陰に隠れた真実) #: #'A Cry for Help' (心の叫び) #: #'Calm Flowing Source' (湧出する静寂の源) #: #'With Phaeroh's Aid' (凛々の明星と満月の子) #: #'The World At Your Fingertips' (世界を攫むその指に) #: #'Cutting Through Dark Ambitions' (暗い野望を切り裂く) #: #'Return of the Wicked' (破滅の刻印) #: #'Loss' (喪失) #: #'Yuri Falls' (ユーリ転落) #: #'Springs of Relaxation' (心のこもったおもてなしの湯) #: #'Fun and Games' (遊びの時間) #: #'Phantom of the Wind' (風とあそんで) #:Thème original: Junko Ozawa #: #'Fight, Berabo Man!' (戦えぼくらのベラボーマン) #:Thème original: Norio Nakagata #: #'Shadow Wandering Underground' (地下を疾駆する影) #:Thème original: Nobuyuki Ohnogi #: #'You Can Do It' (できるかな) #: #'Fly Ba'ul, Fly!' (飛べバウル) #: #'Fighting For Keeps!' (真剣勝負！) #: #'Faded Labyrinth' (色褪せた過去の迷宮) #: #'Close Encounters' (未知との遭遇) #: Disque 4 #'Determination of the Savior' (世界救済の決意) #: #'Indomitable Spirit' (不撓不屈) #: #'Mysterious Forest' (神秘の降る森) #: #'Undying Resolve' (不屈の闘魂) #: #'Howling Wind of the Ravine' (峡谷に轟く風) #: #'Stillness of Devastation' (哀切のしじまに) #: #'Blasting Away Monsters' (発動) #: #'Lost Palladium' (守護を失う者たち) #: #'Breathe of Resonance' (こだまする息吹) #: #'Fury Sparks' (火花散らして) #: #'Brooding Omen' (天を貫く滅びの微) #: #'Aim for the Top' (頂を目指せ) #: #'Unrecognized Intentions' (交わらない想い) #:Thème original: BONNIE PINK #: #'Hidden Powers of the Ancient Tower' (古代塔市の秘められた力) #: #'Clash of the Resolve' (決断ぶつかる時に) #: #'The Final Showdown' (さいごの戦い) #: #'A Fight to the Death' (一世一代の死闘) #: #'Bold Resolution of the People' (人々の英断) #:Thème original: BONNIE PINK #: #'Answering the Call' (呼ぶ声に応えて) #: #'Swaying Heart' (揺れる心) #: #'The End of the Adephagos' (声響鳴(ひび)き力縁(むす)び合わせ) #: #'Soaring to a New World' (新世界への飛翔) #: #'A Story Ends, A Journey Begins' (物語のおわり、旅のはじまり) #:Thème original: BONNIE PINK #: Galerie Catégorie:Albums Tales of Vesperia